


Smoke

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [41]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There's only one cigarette left, but Anomaly has a solution.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Stick belongs to [Kris!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com)

Stick finds Anomaly in the alley by the shop, a cigarette between his fingers, smoke curling from between his lips.  When Anomaly gives a guilty little start and goes to put the cigarette out, he shakes his head. “Got an extra?” he asks, sitting down next to him.

Anomaly shakes his head.  “Nah, I can go to the gas station and pick up another pack if you want.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Stick smiles, carding fingers through his smoke-colored hair as Anomaly leans into his shoulder.

“Hey, c’mere.”  Anomaly takes a drag off the cigarette and leans up, catching Stick’s lips in a kiss; Stick picks up on his idea, breathing in the smoke as he breathes out.  It’s heady, clouding his thoughts - that’s not the cigarette though, that’s all Anomaly. He tastes like tobacco and vanilla, and Stick chases it as they kiss, breathless and needy.

Anomaly climbs into his lap, wrapping his free hand around the back of Stick’s neck as they share the cigarette, breathing in each other with the smoke.  

Stick nuzzles their noses together after the cigarette burns out.  “We’re going to need a shower before we see Poke again.” 

Anomaly hums under his breath.  “We can share that too,” he suggests with a quirk of his brow and an inviting smile on his lips.

Stick kisses him and stands up, Anomaly in his arms.  “Good idea.”


End file.
